Dogs and cats don't have pores dispersed in their skin through which they can sweat to reduce their body temperature. Thus, water cannot exit their body through their skin in the form of sweat water to lie on the surface of their skin where it can evaporate and cool them by removing heat via the latent heat of vaporization. This is a problem for dogs with long fur coats that have been placed in a more temperate climate than where their breed arose. Commonly, these dogs are prone to heat stroke when subject to elevated ambient temperatures for extended periods of time. Similarly, dogs with thinner fur coats that have been placed in colder climates that where their breed arose have trouble getting warm.
Henceforth, an improved animal garment substrate that would enhance both the cooling or heating capability of a fur covered pet would fulfill a long felt need in the pet accessories industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.